1. Field of the Invention
The structure disclosed herein relates generally to structures for isolating a packaged article from the walls of the container in which it is packed.
2. The Prior Art
Most of the prior art devices for such purpose make use of large blanks having dimensions corresponding to the inner transverse dimensions of the shipping container, the blank being apertured to receive the shipped article therethrough. A number of the so-apertured blanks are employed to isolate the article from the walls of the container. Such devices require the use of an inordinate amount of paperboard. Deeren, U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,065; LeBeau, U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,986 and Stuckert, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 25,605 are believed to be best examples of such devices.